1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to notification services, and more specifically relates to a method, product, and apparatus for providing available identifier notification services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication network, a telephone number is placed on an Intercept status if the number has changed or if the line has been disconnected. Calls placed to numbers on intercept, which therefore cannot be completed as dialed, are routed instead to an intercept system. Such system may provide a message to the caller with an appropriate announcement, determination of which may be made by accessing an intercept data base. For example, if the database indicates a change of the telephone number, the announcement can inform the caller of the new or referral number. If instead the called line has been disconnected without change of number, the message can notify the caller of the inactive status.
Telecommunication carriers also offer the recording of a forwarding number and a disconnection message. If a party changes its number and leaves a new forwarding number, a message is played when an incoming call is received notifying the calling party that the number has been changed. None of the above described services provide further real-time subscriber services in an easy to use menu driven structure when an incomplete call occurs. For instance, telephone numbers that are changed, disconnected, or on Intercept status may be available for subscription.
When a phone subscriber initiates contact with the phone service provider, the provider may try to sell additional services (e.g., call waiting, call forwarding, voice mail, etc.) in conjunction with the subscriber's current phone number. However there are no such providers who provide further services of notifying a subscriber of the availability of additional phone numbers. When a phone subscriber is interested in subscribing to an additional phone number, it remains the onus of the subscriber to initiate a request for additional phone lines. Even when such requests are initiated, there are no tools that the subscriber and/or provider can use for selecting additional available telephone numbers that may be of desire and interest to the subscriber.
Accordingly, in light of the above, there is a strong need in the art for a method, product, and apparatus for providing subscriber notification services.